Headshot
Headshot Headshot is the mutant of Boleterra Island. It is a Combat/Light type with Dark and Lost coverage. It appears to be a living target reticle, and it is known one of its components is actually Jimbly's wife and Leucipe's mother. Its "boss" variant is known as Ashedoth. Description "Those who you cherished and lost are usually right by you." Headshot's appearance is quite different compared to other mutants, essentially being a living target reticle. In its center is a red head with a glass texture, which has a gaping hole through it; this head looks similar to Leucipe, although it isn't identical. This head is surrounded by two red circles, one larger than the other. The larger circle has eight spikes, half of which are bigger than the other spikes. It's said to be a hybrid of LilVeiledMushroom and FieryRing. Seeing as it is half-female and half-genderless, Headshot is generally considered a female or simply genderless. As mentioned above, Headshot used to be Jimbly's wife and Leucipe's mother, but she was kidnapped by Gelidus at one point, something Leucipe had witnessed. Her disappearance seems to have heavily affected the two. Leucipe decided to quit Main Island in order to live a new life without having to think about the fact she has a missing parent, and decided to go to Boleterra, not knowing that is in fact where Headshot is hidden. However, neither seem aware the other is there. Headshot does not show any personality, and in fact, it rarely speaks at all. It appears to have inherited most of its personality, memories and general way of thinking from the FieryRing that makes the rings surrounding it. It appears to be unaware of who exactly fused with it, and does not seem interested in finding out either. In terms of abilities, Headshot has downright absurd accuracy with ranged attacks, as one may expect from a living target reticle. It is also capable of entering a "Ghost" mode in which it appears to turn into light and shows up on walls and people much like if one was using a flashlight. Headshot's moveset and even its design makes it fairly clear it is meant to be played as a "sniper", with nearly all of its attacks being fast but weak projectiles. Headshot has incredibly high Agility, being as fast as Antired, and has very high Spirit too, along with a decent Endurance stat and a mediocre Vitality stat. Its Strength is decent too, but it should never really be using Strength attacks, because it has one of the most terrible Guard stats in the game at 23. This makes it very bad at fighting physical foes it cannot escape from. However, these foes are rare, seeing how fast it is. It also has SpiritBeam in order to keep foes away. Statistics Vitality: 72 Strength: 85 Guard: 23 Spirit: 136 Endurance: 91 Agility: 153 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: N/A Drops: Headshot 1/50 What do you think of Headshot? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of Headshot's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Combat-type Creatures Category:Light-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Dark Coverage Category:Creatures with Lost Coverage Category:Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Boleterra Creatures